After the end: an X-files AU
by RamenKitty
Summary: after fleeing from the village mulder and scully are caught. Scully is " Killed" and Mulder is forced to become a tool of that which he hates most...


Nothing funny this time. This popped into my head after the last episode * sniff * consider this an AU possibility of what might happen (like, when hell freezes over but what the hey, it would be cool and sad and dark)  
  
Title: To fall  
  
Summery: Scully is caught soon after escaping from Cancer man and the ancient village. She is killed and Mulder, in desperation, becomes a tool of that which he once strove to defeat…  
  
Meanwhile, Colonization has proceeded. Humanity hides in small bunkers and plans a resistance. A former Surgeon, William Van Kamp is 28 and is about to discover a terrible truth about his past that goes against everything he fights for…  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own X-files. I stake this as a completely AU fanfic. Don't sue, go ahead and flame, the idea of Mulder turning to the dark side probably comes from me just seeing Star wars…oi vey…  
  
Misc- background extras belong to my imagination though. Scully, Dogget, Reyes, and anything that looks offical belong to Chris Carter and Fox. Anything that seems familiar take credit for o' people who own it. I want no credit for this.  
  
Oh, and Dakota is mine:) but the idea of her comes from Metropolis the anime. :)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Someone once said that no cause is a victory, no compromise totally satisfying, no power totally sedated. For all species, there is a line that all must come to…a line that is familiar and terrifying. A line that marks a threshold.  
  
Staff Sergeant Damien Vickers winced.  
  
The man in the concrete bunker had nothing left. His eyes were dark, his body limp, tied to a pipe coming from the wall. He was topless, beaten from the waist down. Blue eyes that held no hope…  
  
Outside the world was ending.  
  
But the United States was safe. Damien couldn't shake the feeling that they had become what were most feared. An all-powerful governmental controlling force that watched as the world died. He was standing guard outside his door, and he had been for the past several hours.  
  
He was tired.  
  
But he couldn't bring himself to sleep, not with so much going on. Not if this man…was who they said he was-  
  
A lanky old man approached and without even thinking about it Damien pushed the door open.  
  
" Sir…um…Lord…"  
  
The man looked back, his green eyes decidedly inhuman.  
  
" I'll be out here if you need me." He straightened as the man entered, knowing he had overstepped his bounds. The things these aliens had done were horrible. The things they did to those who disobeyed were worse. Like the man inside that room…  
  
------------------  
  
He was dead.  
  
He had seen her pulled from the car and shot right before his eyes. He had screamed and been taken here. Into mount weather, the darkest place he could have thought of to go…  
  
The door opened and closed.  
  
The man before him was indistinguishable. Mulder blinked, then frowned. This was the man that had been pointed out, distinguished as an alien at his trial. Mulder dragged spit from his mouth and spat at the alien's feet.  
  
His accuser  
  
His killer  
  
This thing was the representative of everything he had to destroy somehow.  
  
" Understanding Mr. Mulder." The alien kept his voice human enough, " Is the first step to a compromise." He sat before Mulder and sighed, " Do you know what I am?"  
  
Mulder spat again, glaring like some sort of caged beast at his captor.  
  
" I deserve that…I suppose. But have you even considered us? What we could teach your people? We've had centuries to evolve beyond our primal needs. We could, and will give your government power beyond their wildest dreams."  
  
" You've killed…hundreds…millions." Mulder's voice was gravel; he had been kicked in the ribs far too many times.  
  
" Well, isn't that what you do when you have bugs in your home?" The alien leaned back and smiled, " You bring in exterminators and…destroy. We're far better then you in that respect too, we're willing to share our rightful home."  
  
" Its OURS!" Mulder yelled.  
  
" On the contrary, it belonged to us…until it turned us away." The alien came to his feet in a smooth motion, " You'll note I'm not trying to kill you bleed on you, or burn away your skin, you know why?"  
  
" Let me guess." Mulder said, " I'm dead anyway, what does it matter?"  
  
" Ah yes. Your Son is lost to you…and your partner…"  
  
" Leave them out of this," Mulder turned away, " Please…"  
  
" Your boss, your mother, your father, all the lives you've given to your cause…"  
  
" Stop."  
  
" Your friends, reputation, co-workers, allies…"  
  
" I SAID STOP!"  
  
Mulder slumped lower and the alien grinned.  
  
" I can give it all back."  
  
Mulder didn't even bother looking up as his eyes widened slightly.  
  
" Why you might ask? Why can I give you an opportunity to return to those you love? Perhaps start over?" the alien sighed, " We have nothing like…Love for our people. Only cold-hearted manipulation and deceit. Malice, anger, rage, those are our emotions-"  
  
" Oh Christ! Spare me your sob-story-"  
  
" Then let me be blunt." The alien was cold, " We need you. Your government fears you. Your partner isn't dead."  
  
That got Mulder's attention.  
  
" What?"  
  
" She's not dead. She was taken into protective custody. You probably don't believe me or trust me, but know that I'm just doing my job." The alien paused and leaned against a wall, " Serving " My" country if you will."  
  
" Go to Hell."  
  
" We want you to have your father's position."  
  
" What?"  
  
That stumped Mulder. To fall from grace and darken his hands? To do the work that had killed millions? But that was over wasn't it? The lying and the killing-  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Like I said." Now the alien was being jovial, " We will be sharing with a select few, and we simply want a human who can handle…liaison work."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
" What do you say?"  
  
Mankind must make choices. Moment after moment comes where we are standing upon a threshold that will decide fate for many years to come. When one comes to such a place, one must be aware of who he is, who is enemies are, who he will serve, what he will do with himself.  
  
For the only thing you can do when you reach these places is to fall.  
  
------------------  
  
Well? Like it? It was something spurs of the moment. With or without reviews this will continue (  
  
My goal in life is to write a serious fanfic, you can help me on my way by reviewing this and telling me how much you loved it! (  
  
Pleaseeee? 


End file.
